pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marshtomp
| name=Marshtomp| jname=(ヌマクロー Numacraw)| image=259Marshtomp.png| ndex=259| evofrom=Mudkip| evointo=Swampert| gen=Generation III| pronun= MARSH-tomp | hp=75| atk=85| def=70| satk=60| sdef=70| spd=50| total=410| species=Mud Fish Pokémon| type= / | height=2'04"| weight=61.7 lbs| ability=Torrent| color='Blue'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }}Marshtomp (ヌマクロー Numacraw) is a / -type Pokémon that evolves from the starter in Hoenn, Mudkip. Its ability is Torrent. It evolves into Swampert and level 36. This Pokémon's sure stance will stay sturdy even in shifting mud, and loves to burrow into dirt to sleep. Marshtomp sometimes only lives in water so beware you don't run into a swimming. Marshtomp is the second evolution of Mudkip, a Hoenn Pokemon starter. Apperence Marshtomp (also called the mud-fish pokemon) is a blue and orange pokemon with orange spikes on it's checks. It's tummy is also orange and it's tail and hair on it's head is a dark blue.The rest of it's body is a light blue. Name Origin ﻿ Marshtomp's name comes from the words "Marsh" and "Stomp". Special Abilities Marshtomp is a two-legs Pokemon that stands. With two tails and the blue horn on its head, in the water it can swim very fast. With its two orange horns on left and right, it can easily find ways to escape from somewhere its in danger. In a pinch, Marshtomps will find strength enough to crush even rocks that are bigger than themselves. Marshtomp has the ability Torrent, which will increase the power of Water-type moves in a pinch. In The Anime Brock's Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp during a battle with Ash. That was its first Anime Debut. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Marshtomp| rubysapphire=Evolve Mudkip| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Mudkip| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Mudkip| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Marshtomp| RS Pinball=Evolve Mudkip| Trozei=Endless Level 66 Endless Level 81 Forever Level 16 Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Mt. Faraway (10F-19F) Waterfall Pond (13F-18F)| PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B24F)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest| }} Learnset Pokédex Entries | name=Mudkip| ruby=The surface of Marshtomp's body is enveloped by a thin, sticky film that enables it to live on land. This Pokémon plays in mud on beaches when the ocean tide is low.| sapphire=Marshtomp is much faster at traveling through mud than it is at swimming. This Pokémon's hindquarters exhibit obvious development, giving it the ability to walk on just its hind legs. | emerald=Its toughened hind legs enable it to stand upright. Because it weakens if its skin dries out, it replenishes fluids by playing in mud. | firered=It is at its best when on muddy ground with poor footing. It quickly overwhelms foes struggling in mud. | leafgreen=It is at its best when on muddy ground with poor footing. It quickly overwhelms foes struggling in mud. | diamond=Its sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows into dirt to sleep. | pearl=Its sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows into dirt to sleep. | platinum=Its sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows into dirt to sleep. | heartgold=Living on muddy ground that provides poor footing has made its legs sturdy. | soulsilver=Living on muddy ground that provides poor footing has made its legs sturdy. | black=Its sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows into dirt to sleep. | white=Its sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows into dirt to sleep.| }} Category:Water Pokémon Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Hoenn Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Water/Ground Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon